1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to safety warning and monitoring control systems and, more specifically, to a device for monitoring the bodily conditions of an operator of a motor vehicle and safely stopping the vehicle during an emergency situation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous warning systems for monitoring body conditions and safety devices for placement in motor vehicles are provided in the prior art For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,824,538; 3,947,815; 4,784,162; and 4,836,219 are all illustrative of such prior art While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.